White
by Chibiaddicted
Summary: His favorite color was white and it just so happens that his obsession was with the lonely Hyuuga girl. KakashixHinata Oneshot


Oneshot. KakashixHinata cause I felt like it :3

* * *

The small group of eight gathered around silently. The white and red masks covered their faces but he knew which one was her. After years of watching her, how could he not know?

The dark purple outfit was loose and covered her entire body except her small hands and slim neck. One look at her almost invisible attitude and he knew it was her. Hyuuga Hinata was her name but he hardly cared for her title. It was her eyes that intrigued him.

The pearly, milky white irises that stared at the world around her and yet never saw him look at her. His favorite color had been silver before he met her but right after seeing her he knew that his favorite color would have to be the color of her unusual irises. It didn't matter that he had seen her cousin's, Neji's, eyes or her father's before seeing hers. All that mattered to him was her.

"This mission is very dangerous so we'll split up into teams of two." He pointed out some people, slyly leaving Hinata to be his teammate. The shy girl just nodded, not surprised that the most experienced ANBU would pick the new girl. "You all know what to do so hurry up. We'll meet here in five hours." Everyone nodded and disappeared, masked by the traditional ninja smoke. All that was left was he and her since their job was to stay behind incase something happened.

"Uhmm…Kakashi- Oh, I mean leader, is this all we'll be doing?" She shivered, her voice was faint, but he smiled at her mistake.

"Yes, if something goes wrong we'll need to be there quickly. They're all perfectly capable of completing this mission without us." He crossed his arms and leaned against the giant tree that casted an odd shadow in the moonlight. Hinata sat down at the base of the tree below him.

"Can I say something?" She whispered, trying to stay in ANBU code. Her stumbles were almost unnoticeable but they grew with her fear and disappointment. He nodded briskly. "I was hoping that I'd get to do something on my first mission." She pulled her legs up and wrapped her small arms around her knees.

"You might, but it's better to work up to the hard parts. I was surprised when Tsunade even thought about giving you this mission." Damn, he wanted to see her eyes but all the mask could show were little black dots.

"You're right, Kakashi." She didn't bother correcting herself. "Would it be alright if I took off this mask?" She asked. The air in the forest was surprisingly humid and even Kakashi had to admit it was hard wearing the mask. He nodded, happy that he'd get to see her eyes again. She slipped off the mask and sighed. Her dark blue hair was pulled back in a tight pony that went to her shoulders. He stared into her eyes when she looked up at him.

He took off his own mask in response to her taking off her own. His face mask was on, but his headband was around his arm instead of his eyes, revealing the single Sharingan. He kept his eyes on her own white ones.

Finally she broke the gaze by turning away, blushing lightly. "Its weird being on a mission with you since you worked with only the three for so long." By three she meant Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura of course. That was so long ago that Kakashi hardly remembered it. Actually, he barely remembers anything before meeting the heiress face-to-face two years ago. "Not, not that I'm complaining of course." She added quickly. "It's just that I didn't think that I'd ever get to talk to you alone since you're always so busy." She plucked a piece of the dark green grass and began splitting it.

"If you want to talk to me just ask. I'll make time just for you, Hinata." Ah, saying her name was wonderful. Hi-na-ta, it just rolled off his tongue so beautifully that he wished to say it over and over again, but he could wait. Patience was his specialty.

She blushed, but smiled softly. The moon matched her pale skin, making her almost glow in the dark. "Thank-you, after you saved me that time I've always wanted to thank-you personally. Even though it was an order you treated me so nicely, even going as far as to carry me." She picked another piece of grass, refusing to look up at the older man.

"I wasn't ordered to save you. I volunteered." It was true. He had offered to save the Hyuuga when the poor girl had become prisoner of a small group of rogues. It was just months after he had first met her and he was more than eager to see her again. "I'd do anything to save you." He added softly.

She didn't reply suddenly gaining a new found interest in the grass. "Why?" She finally asked after a few minutes of the crickets chirping.

"I don't know." It was honest at least, Kakashi assured himself. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I've wanted to protect you since the first day we met, two years ago."

Her pink lips pursed in thought. "You're a pervert Kakashi," she boldly stated, "I was only 17 when we met. And here I thought I was weird for liking a guy almost twice my age." She blushed again. "Forget what I just said." She rushed out, standing up quickly with her hand in front of her face.

_Too late,_ Kakashi thought as he grabbed one her wrists, pulling her towards him and his mask down in one fluid motion. He pressed his lips to hers, falling back onto the soft grass with her on top of him. He flipped her underneath him and looked into her wide eyes. Both his arms were on either side of her head and his knees were on either side of her small body.

Neither of them spoke. Hinata just stared up at him, her white eyes wide with shock. Her hand came up, shaking, and she touched her bruised lips. "Uh," she started faintly, leaving her small mouth open. Her lips were shaking when Kakashi came down and kissed her again.

When he finally stopped, Hinata's eyes were glazed with tears. "Kakashi…" She breathed out, trying to regain her composure. Kakashi wiped away her tears with his calloused hand. "I-I…" She trailed off, eyes still wide.

"I can't say that I love you, Hinata. Obsession would work better, but I do care for you. Please tell me that you feel _something_ for me too." His eyes pleaded with her cream colored ones.

"I-I…" She couldn't speak and repeated the word a few more times before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I love you, Kakashi. I always have. You don't know how much I wished to be on your team five years ago and how much I had to fight to be on this mission in the first place." She cried softly, hiccupping. It was the most she had ever spoken in the last few years.

He didn't know that much. Safe to say it shocked him that the shy girl under him had more feelings than he had thought. He kissed her again, biting at her lower lip.

"Uhm…well, this is all good to watch and all, but Kakashi, it's uh…time to go back." A girl voice, Tenten, spoke. She coughed a bit, happy that the mask could hide her own blush. The other five members were snickering and shocked at Kakashi's unmasked face. Not mention the provocative position that they were in…

He stood up and held out his hand to the small girl. Once she was up the man leaned down to her height and whispered in her ear. "Let's continue back in Konoha." She blushed, not sure if he meant the kissing or relationship, but nodded anyways and even though the other ANBU members had no idea what they were talking about they cheered and whooped anyways.

* * *

Please review :D

And why do I make Kakashi such a pervert in all my stories? :P

* * *


End file.
